The Derp Crusade (Ask to Join!)
(Note: This is NON-canon, everyone chill as this roleplay is just for fun.) Plot: When a Warp Storm throws off an Imperial ship carrying members of the 707th Siagian Regiment of the Imperial Guard, they imperials find themselves lost from their own galaxy and nearing the planet of Mobius Prime! As their ship crash lands on the world suddenly the men of the 707th find themselves surrounded on a world of heresy! To make matters worse their vessel wasn't the only one that crashed. Rules: #This roleplay is just for fun, it's not canon and no it's not meant to ruin both franchises, (even though Sega already owns the Dawn of War franchise.) #This roleplay is ask to join. #There is no 'right or wrong' in this story, your character is neutral, aligned to the forces of order, or the forces of disorder. #To play as another race, please contact Jared. #Warp connections and chaos, (forces of chaos) powers will be allowed. #No Orcs, Tyranids, necrons, or daemons. You can have ONE Dark Eldar or Eldar character, TAU forces are limited as imperial and Chaos forces are. #Astartes are stronger than humans, but certain Mobians maybe stronger one-on-one. #No exterminatus or even fleets, this is a planetary roleplay. #IF you want to make a Chaos, (forces of chaos) aligned character, they must be with the Dusk Owl Warband. #IF you want to make an Imperial character they MUST be with the lost 707th regiment, (astartes could have been assigned to that regiment if you HAVE to make an loyalist Marine.) #Inter-species battle brothers alliances are allowed. (Example: The 707th could peacefully convert some local humans, Tau could teach the Greater Good to Mobians, Chaos forces could make some sort of deal or trick to use the locals, ect) #Chaos (Mobian) powers are allowed to balance things out. #Jared made this as a fan '''of both Warhammer 40,000, and the Sonic fandom. This is not fanon material or some sort of crossover any more than something he just wanted to make simply because of '''fun. Any problems with the roleplay please contact him outside of it, this isn't made to promote one fandom over the other. #Astartes are generally tougher than humans and GUN forces, but they have smaller squads. This may vary with Mobians however. #Tau are slightly weaker than humans physically, but their weaponry can easily pierce GUN armor, (and power armor). #Dark Eldar are generally stronger than normal humans, but with Mobians they may suck in terms of one on one, (oh and you need a very damned good reason for having Dark Eldar just show up.) #Conversions to Chaos, the Greater Good, or the Imperial cult will be allowed, (but you cannot force a character to, it's the owner of the character's own choice.) Participants: (Note: You must ask to join first and speak with Jared, to be balanced out.) *Jaredthefox92 (host) *Saren Adeptus helpus Jared These are basically 'mods' that will help maintain balance in this roleplay, (and inform Jared when he's wrong). This is NOT however a means to go all fanboy. If you want to help me with the roleplay just contact me, these are also not required to commence the roleplay. *(People placed in here will be sub-mods.) Forces of Order: *The 'lost' battalion of the 707th Siagian Regiment *Lost Tau forces *Eldar *Guardian Units of Nations *Mobians (average) *The Egg Empire *Jkirk Federations (Joshua Sentrium Burns, Adex Zarvok Burns) Forces of Disorder: *The Dusk Owls **Vahlen Drezz - Aspiring Raptor Champion *Any Dark Eldar pirates *(Insert your villain character here) Act One: Descending from the Heavens. Category:Alternate canon Category:Non-canon Category:Crossover Charcter Category:Fan Fiction Category:Funny Category:Mega Cross-over Category:Ask to join roleplay Category:Ask to Join